The Percabeth Sour Cream Chronicles
by CrazyCookieChick
Summary: Annabeth buys fat free sour cream to help stay in shape... Percy aka Seaweed Brain has other slightly naughty ideas. Cute funny Percabeth fluff. rated T for suggestions. Done in collaboration with Itty Bitty Albatros. Please R&R as reviews are love!


**Disclaimer: I (we) don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the characters thereof. But if I did, the sexual energy alone would break the universe. –Tobi aka Itty Bitty Albatros******

**A/N: Well Hai folks!****  
****I have a lot to say and I tend to ramble so I'ma really try to condense here.****  
****Ok first off!****  
****My beta/cowriter LalaMay is MIA. While I loved working with her and wish to do it again, the show must go on! Therefore I got me a Tobi! Say Hai Tobi! Tobi will be helping me with my work until further notice. You should get one. They're great. My Tobi, get your own. Lala, I with you well. P.S even if Lala comes back I'll be keeping Tobi. I have enough plot bunnies to go around.******

**Secondly I have a LIST of plot bunnies which hopefully Tobi and I will get to! If we stick to the schedule, then we have another Percabeth coming out and then on to BOUND CH. 4.****  
****And after that, wherever the **_**Venti**_** takes us.******

**SO PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO AUTHOR ALERT OR YOU'LL MISS SOME GOOD STUFFZ!******

**Lastly,******

**This story is just a fanfiction about Percy being pervy. This is not in any way supposed to encourage people to rush into sex. ****Sex is to be had SAFELY at the right time with the right person, at the right place.**** I myself don't have it, I just write about it. Yah. TMI I know.**

**~Cookie**

**Also: always make sure there's a willing and enthusiastic consent on the other side. And your side. All sides available.****  
****Hope you enjoy!****Tobi!**

****

**Now a few words from Tobi:******

**"Hello readers! Thanks for dropping by and doing what you do, well, best. :) I'm working with CCC for the time while a mysterious disappearance is being looked into. Big round of applause for Crazy Cookie Chick for putting up with me! *silence and sudden crickets*.****  
****Cheers,****  
****Tobi."******

**Yah we're gonna work on Tobi's self-esteem... ~Cookie**

**Now we present to you…..**

_The Percabeth Sour Cream Chronicles_

Percy strode up to Annabeth with a container of "sour cream" in his hands and dropped it on the kitchen table by her book. He gave her a constant, annoyed look, waiting for her to see him.

Annabeth looked up from her paperwork. . .designing more plans for their apartment, no doubt. That was all well and good, but Percy had a bone to pick and the papers could wait. Percy quickly got her attention where he needed her to be focusing.

"What is the problem?" Annabeth demanded.

"The problem," Percy responded crankily, gesturing to the plastic tub of disgusting food-wannabe stuff, "is that this is fat free, flavor free sour cream!"

"How is that a problem?" Annabeth pressed, eying the perfectly normal, perfectly fine, perfectly sour cream-ish sour cream.

Percy stared at her. "Uh, it's disgusting? What would possess you to get it?"

Maybe it was an eidolon. Maybe the eidolons were possessing people just so that Percy would starve to death. That didn't seem likely, when he thought about it.

"Well, we're stagnating." Annabeth insisted. After the moment it took for Percy's seaweed brain to place that word, he gaped.

"What?"

"We're not running for our lives anymore!" Annabeth cracked a grin. "So, we've got to find some way to keep in shape. This seemed like a good idea."

That made sense, of course (Annabeth usually did), but Percy could think of other ways to keep in shape. Other, better, more fun ways.

"Keep in shape? Keep in shape? Annabeth look at us!" He pointed to their toned, fine bodies. . .We're in great shape! Plus I can think of plenty of other things to do to burn off calories. We could spar, we could swim, we could join a freaking gym!"  
Or. . .!

Percy put his hands onto her shoulders, and moved them down till they were lying gently on her waist. He laid little butterfly kisses around her neck and began to suck. After he's elicited a few moans from Annabeth he moved his hands to her ass, looked her in the eye, and continued. . .  
"We could have sex! Sex is good for you, it gives you endorphins and makes you happy, plus you burn a lot of calories, especially the way that we go at it and the amount of times and—  
—ah ah ah, hi, Mom! When did you get here?"  
Percy nervously looked over at his mom, belatedly jerking his hands back and shoving them in his pockets.  
Sally was standing in the doorway, looking half-amused and half-shell-shocked. Percy suddenly regretted giving her a house key. The plants could die next out-of-town trip, his mother couldn't walk in again!

"I was just dropping in for..."

She gestured like she was hoping the necessary words were hiding somewhere and she could yank them out of the air if she found them. Annabeth was avoiding both of their eyes and Percy could see the flush rising from behind her ears.

"This." Sally grabbed a sweater-her sweater-off the back of the couch and beat a hasty getaway towards the door, yelling over her shoulder. "As you were! I'll call before I drop in later!"

The door slammed behind her and, after a couple seconds of 'oh god that was my mom', Percy's brain switched back to its one, joyful track.

"Soo," Percy laid one hand on Annabeth's shoulder, turning her so he could trace his other hand along the bluing hickeys that were forming around her throat. "We were talking about other exercise options..."

"You've got to be kidding!" Annabeth protested, but her breath hitched on the last syllable when he lowered his mouth back down to her ear.

**A/N: I actually got that line about the endorphins from this one T.V show! Any guesses?****  
****Now Tobi and I worked hard on this so please review. Reviews are inspiration and keep us going! So por favor review!******

**This story is based off of a certain someone in the house buying fat free sour cream. It was disgusting, so I wrote about it, and turned it into a RomCom Percabeth. Because I can. Never start a sentence with because. Never say never. ~Cookie******

**THANKS FOR READING!**

_**~REVIEW AND LONG LIVE PERCABETH!~**_


End file.
